Hallway Hunt
in Papa's Hot Doggeria]] ]] Hallway Hunt is a minigame first introduced in Papa's Pancakeria. In this game, the player tries to follow a certain customer's eyes and guess which room they went into. The game gets progressively harder, as other pairs of eyes may appear in the hallway. Papa's Pancakeria Prizes #Papa Poster #Sarge Poster #Multigrain Wall #Pizza Monster Poster #Small Multigrain Tiles #Multigrain Floor #Small Parsley Tiles #Onion #Parsley Wall #Large Multigrain Tiles #Yellow Onion #Pasta Floor #Large Parsley Tiles #Tribal Onion Papa's Pancakeria Prize Gallery Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Hallway_Hunt_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Pancakeria_-_Hallway_Hunt_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Pancakeria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 14.png|14 Papa's Wingeria Prizes #Papa Louie Poster #Multigrain Floor #Pyramid Belt #Small Gilded Table #Xolo Tank #Medium Gilded Table #Multigrain Wall #Camo Pants #Large Gilded Table #Lab Coat #Velvet Rope #Chef Hat #Clown Nose #Papa Bust Wingeria-HallwayHunt-11th prize.png|11 12th prize HallwayHunt Wingeria.png|12 Wingeria-Clown Nose-Hallway Hunt.png|13 Wingeria-Papa Bust-Hallway Hunt.png|14 Papa's Hot Doggeria Prizes # Small Pizza Table # Tastyville Poster # Tomatoes Hat # Pizzeria Fence # Green Tile Floor # Italian Sausage Poster #Winter Parka # Medium Pizza Table # Pizzeria Wall #Jester Hat # Papa Louie Balloons #Tomatoes Jersey #Tomatoes Bottoms # Large Pizza Table Papa's Cupcakeria Prizes # Cherry Poster # Blue Plaid Floor #Jojo Beret #Sizzlers Bottoms # Block Wall #Sarge Sweatshirt #Aviators # Starry Fence #Patterned Belt #Plaid Pants # Color Swirl Wall #Lab Coat # Zebra Poster # Confetti Poster Papa's Pastaria Prizes # Chilifest Poster #Jojo Beret # Blue Polka Wall # Green Dress Shirt # Orange Bottoms # Cheesy Poster #Pink Shoes # Starry Fence # Trenchcoat # Color Swirl Wall #Monocle #Hardshells Hat # Blue Plaid Floor # Neptune Poster Papa's Donuteria Prizes # Teal Polo Shirt # Slice Poster # Teal Stripe # White Belt # Pine Tree # Cobblestone Floor # Chocolate Poster # Star Jacket # Medium Jubilee Table # Belltower Ghost # Jubilee Poster # Noel Poster #Royal Crown *Rare Prizes *#Bronze: Anchovy Gum *#Silver: Jolly Roger Flag *#Gold: Jacksmith Arcade Papa's Donuteria Prize Gallery Papa's_Donuteria_-_Hallway_Hunt_-_Prize_1.png|1 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Hallway_Hunt_-_Prize_2.png|2 Papa's_Donuteria_-_Hallway_Hunt_-_Prize_3.png|3 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 14 (Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Donuteria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cheeseria Prizes # Maracas Tee # White Tile #Striped V-Neck # Cinco Poster #Basic Gloves # Banana Gum #Trim Knit Hat # Cinco Stripe Wall #Basic Belt # Fajita Poster #Biker Helmet # Stache Lamp #Gaming Glove *Rare Prizes *#Bronze: Papa Arcade Game *#Silver: Sky Ninja Flag *#Gold: Peanut Barrel Papa's Cheeseria Prize Gallery Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 1.png|1 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 2.png|2 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 3.png|3 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 4.png|4 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 5.png|5 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 6.png|6 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 7.png|7 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 8.png|8 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 9.png|9 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 10.png|10 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 11.png|11 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 12.png|12 Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 13.png|13 Papa's_Cheeseria_-_Hallway_Hunt_-_Prize_14_(Bronze).png|Rare Prize 1 - Bronze Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 15 (Silver).png|Rare Prize 2 - Silver Papa's Cheeseria - Hallway Hunt - Prize 16 (Gold).png|Rare Prize 3 - Gold Papa's Cupcakeria HD Prizes # Md. Valentine's Table #Orange Cap # Valentine Balloons # Denim Vest # White Tile #Orange Backpack # Chips Poster # Harvest Polo # Sunset Wall # Brown Bottoms #Plum Beanie # Banana Gum #Rose Shields *Rare Prizes *# Papa Arcade Game Papa's Sushiria Prizes # Sport Shades # Valentine Balloons # Track Jacket # Bavarian Blue Carpet # Small Rainbow Table # Striped Pants # Two Tone Visor # Golden Wall # Fade Polo # Valentine's Day Poster # Hanging Bats # White Sneakers # Fireplace *Rare Prizes *#Papa Arcade Game *#Jolly Roger Flag Papa's Sushiria Prize Gallery Papa's Sushiria Prize 2.png|2 Papa's Pancakeria HD Prizes # Lg. Harvest Table Papa's Pancakeria HD Prizes gallery Hallway Hunt PHD 1.png|1 Trivia *In the dark, all of the customers' eyes are exactly the same shape regardless of their shape in the light or whether certain customers are wearing glasses or other accessories that conceal their eyes. *This mini-game does not appear in Papa's Bakeria. Category:Minigames Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD